


Puppy Love

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Famous, Furry, M/M, Puppies, Puppy Blaine, Puppy Finn, Puppy Karofsky, puppy Santana, supernatural powers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Sebastian, Brittany e Rachel são famosos e todos foram para um evento que pode mudar suas vidas de sucesso solitário.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Foi inspirado um pouco num manhwa que li há alguns anos, Ark Angels, nele temos os três filhos de Noé (é, aquele da arca, entende o nome do manhwa, agora?) representados por três garotas que tem que juntar vários casais de espécies em extinção para impedir o Terra de morrer. O interessante é que elas podem ver e ouvir as `almas` desses animais e, em geral, são uma mistura antropomórfica e animal. Bem, se chegou até aki, boa leitura!

Como ele acabava sempre se metendo em coisas como essa? Sim, era para causar uma boa impressão na mídia, mas... Ele estava quase certo de que se daria melhor com gatos do que com cachorros e ele não estava falando metaforicamente. Haha. Devido ao seu estranho dom, ele não tinha tanto problema com animais, no geral, porém isso não significava que Kurt Hummel iria ficar bem com um cachorro como bicho de estimação.

Apostava que ainda teria de sair por aí, passeando com a criaturinha para os paparazzi verem... Pff... Ele, pelo menos, estava fazendo sua pesquisa e seria bem seletivo, como sempre, na sua escolha. Se estava sendo obrigado a comprar um cachorro, então teria que ser um ao nível de diva de Kurt Hummel.

Okay, isso pode ter soado meio egoísta e convencido, afinal, era um evento de caridade em prol dos animais e de um novo centro para eles que algum grande e bilionário filantropo estava abrindo... Não muito seu estilo, mas ele até gostava de animais e todos seus colegas de trabalho disseram que ele precisava sair mais, deixar os fãs lhe verem... Ora, eles podiam vê-lo na Broadway...

Já estava decidido de qualquer jeito, todos que vinham precisavam levar um filhote... Ele começou a olhar, passando pelos cercados espalhados pelo salão. 

E então ele viu um pequeno São Bernardo –ou pelo menos pequeno para um São Bernardo normal-, não tanto para ser chamado de filhote, mas também não era adulto ainda. Aproximou-se, observando os grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados que brilhavam para ele. E então, Kurt piscou fortemente, prestando atenção total no animal.

Aí estava. No lugar do filhote estava um adolescente, com cabelo castanho-claro, ombros largos e porte atlético, mas nada ameaçador e sim gentil e inocente, lembrava um grande urso de pelúcia. Apesar da aparência humana, ele mantinha as orelhas da mesma cor do cabelo, usava uma camiseta branca com uma jaqueta de um tecido leve, tipo flanela, de botões, mas aberta, xadrez nos tons de seu pelo; e a cauda, conseguiu ver, mesmo com ele sentando, de pernas cruzadas e ambas as mãos apoiadas no chão a frente dele.

Quando Kurt finalmente chegou perto da cerca que o separava do cachorro, ainda olhando, o bichinho corou e piscou, parecendo se dar conta de que o humano o via por quem ele realmente era.

-Não precisa ficar assustado...- e Kurt estendeu a mão para ele, que hesitou um pouco, mas permitiu ser tocado na cabeça. Esfregou o pelo entre as orelhas, sendo visto em sua forma animal por Kurt de novo.

Antes que ele pudesse se explicar para o cachorro, alguém falou:

-Nem tente, Hummel! Esse já é meu! Acabei de assinar os papéis! 

-Smythe? Não posso dizer que é um prazer vê-lo...

-Digo o mesmo e vá se afastando do meu cachorro, Hummel.

-Okay, não se preocupe, só não acredito que deram um cachorro para alguém como você... – Kurt cruzou os braços, vendo um dos funcionários colocando uma coleira e abrindo o cercado, entregando o animal, ou melhor, a guia dele na mão de Sebastian.

-Você se acha tão engraçado, Hummel...- ele disse revirando os olhos antes de se abaixar e esfregar a cabeça do cachorro, descendo pelo focinho antes de se erguer de novo. 

Kurt focara-se na cena e vira a aparência humana do cachorro ficar completamente corada, o que era meio fofo. Entretanto, não pode ver muito mais porque o funcionário chamou-lhe a atenção, perguntando para Sebastian qual nome ele queria para pôr na coleira que vinha junto com a compra, gravada na hora no metal que quisesse. Ele não perguntara, porque podia ver já no pescoço da versão adolescente um cordão prateado escrito David. 

Ele sorriu de lado.

-O que acha de David? Assim pode chamar de Dave como apelido...-Sebastian o olhou franzindo cenho e pouco depois o cachorro latiu, aprovando o nome.- Ele gostou.

-O que? Não, você não gostou, certo? – Sebastian olhou desesperado para o seu bichinho, que ganiu. –Marc, Jacob...? Você não prefere qualquer outro? Menos esse, certo? Vamos, Phillipe? O que você acha de Phillipe?- o cachorro ficou quieto, virando a cabeça com uma expressão confusa.

-Dave? –Kurt disse só para irritar o outro, e funcionou porque conseguiu a atenção do animal.- Vem cá, Dave!- ele bateu de leve na própria coxa antes de chamá-lo com a mão e ele se aproximou, fazendo Kurt se abaixar para coçar atrás da orelha dele.- Bom garoto, parece que ele é o Dave afinal...

-O sr. Hummel parece ter razão, Sr. Smythe. E é difícil fazer um cachorro desaprender um nome...- o funcionário disse e só parou de falar ao receber um olhar mortal de Sebastian, dando alguns passos para trás.

-Vá pegar a maldita plaquinha, então! – ele gritou para o pobre garoto que pulou e acenou nervosamente que sim, sim, senhor, num instante e fugia.

Enquanto Sebastian queria matar o funcionário com o olhar e gritos, o cachorrinho aproveitou para dizer:

-Obrigado, senhor. Não sabe o quão difícil é fazer um de vocês entender qual o nosso nome.

-De nada. Foi divertido. –Kurt sorriu para o São Bernardo Dave, que parecia humano para si agora e corara com seu gesto e proximidade.

-Por que você não gosta dele? Ele parece um cara legal, foi o único que teve coragem de vir até mim. Todos achavam que eu era perigoso só porque sou um pouco maior do que os outros filhotes- o jovem-cachorro franziu o cenho fazendo uma expressão confusa.

-É uma velha rixa e só piorou por estarmos no mesmo ramo, eu nem lembro mais o motivo, mas foi sempre assim. Ele provavelmente não te achou perigoso porque todos acham que ele também é perigoso...

-Você ta falando com o meu cachorro?- Sebastian os interrompeu, parecendo honestamente confuso.

-É, eu estou, qual o problema? Você devia fazer o mesmo, quem sabe descobre mais do que o nome dele...- Kurt sorriu de lado, divertido.

-Se afaste do meu cachorro, seu estranho...- e Sebastian parecia mais ciumento do que ácido ao dizer isso.

Nisso, ele se abaixou e tentou erguer o bicho nos braços, talvez pensando que não fosse tão pesado, o resultado foi Sebastian caindo desarmoniosamente com Dave por cima de si.

Kurt levou uma mão a boca para disfarçar o quanto estava rindo e o divertimento era em dobro porque podia ver tanto o garoto musculoso e corado quanto o cachorro peludo cobrindo o corpo de Sebastian.

Este se ergueu nos próprios cotovelos pouco depois, levando uma mão a cabeça e mandando todos que olhavam irem cuidar das próprias vidas antes de levar a mesma mão a cabeça do cachorro, dizendo baixo e num tom que poderia ser considerado como preocupação:

-Você está bem? Desculpe por isso, garoto. –o cachorro sorriu embaraçado, apesar de Sebastian não podia ver isso.

Kurt olhou para a cena, vendo o outro se sentar, ajudando o animal a sair de cima de si com cuidado, parecendo não se importar com a quantidade de pelos e das unhas afiadas no seu terno e pensou que talvez Dave estivesse certo e Sebastian não fosse tão ruim assim, mas não era como se ele fosse compartilhar isso com o outro agora, foram anos de rivalidade, afinal.

-Bem, eu tenho de ir. Cuide bem dele, ta?- e ele coçou as orelhas do São Bernardo uma última vez antes de começar a ir.

-É claro que eu vou.- Sebastian respondeu num impulso.

-Eu estava falando com o Dave.- Kurt gritou de longe, se afastando e podendo rir abertamente.

Ele estava tão envolvido com o momento, ainda pensando no que acabara de ver, em como era fofo e gentil o que, para ele, podia ser chamado de “alma” daquele cachorro. Na verdade, cada animal usava nomes diferentes para aquilo, um deles explicou na primeira vez que Kurt vira uma, pelo o que ele entendera, preferia usar o termo alma, mesmo. Não eram todos que podiam ver, então não é como se ele pudesse discutir o assunto ou perguntar como os humanos chamam. E ficou tão preso em lembranças que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Oh, me desculpe!

-Ta tudo bem, Kurt...- um voz gentil disse.

-Oh, oi, Brittany, tudo bem? Quem é essa?

-Essa é a Santana.- ela ergueu um pouco a cadelinha em seus braços, que latiu para ele baixo e Kurt ficou surpreso ao ver na plaquinha dela o mesmo nome.-Eu acho que ela é latina.

Kurt quis dizer que o Cocker Spaniel, que era o que estava nos braços dela, era uma raça de origem europeia, mas... a cadela podia muito bem ter nascido em qualquer lugar e era com a Brittany com quem ele estava falando, afinal.  
E então ele piscou e se concentrou um pouco, só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, pois era mais fácil ler expressões numa face humana e também nelas ser mais difícil para os animais dissimularem suas emoções. 

O que ele viu... bem, Brittany era boa nisso, talvez por ser tão inocente, pois a alma de Santana parecia latina. Tinha cabelos negros e cacheados como as orelhas que se escondiam neles, o rosto estava vermelho devido a loira continuar pressionando o rosto dela nos... eh, na parte de cima do tronco, ou o que seja... Kurt gostou do modelo de roupa que a alma usava – e isso sempre fora algo que o impressionara, ele até imaginara o que ele usaria se fosse um animal e... bem, ele ainda não se decidira, muitas opções,sabe?- ela usava um top branco com uma jaqueta de tecido, imitando o pelo castanho dela na cor e na textura, assim como a saia curta, com botas de cano longo pretas indo até acima do joelho. Ela segurava Brittany pela cintura quase possessivamente e o olhava com uma pose superior até perceber que ele a podia ver, sabe, realmente ver, nisso ela pareceu um pouco embaraçada e tentou soltar a cintura da loira, que apenas a pressionou mais forte contra seu peito, pois, para Brittany, ela era pequena e iria cair se a soltasse e também porque a loira parecia extremamente feliz por tê-la nos braços.

-Você já pagou por ela, Brittany?

-Como assim?- ela pareceu confusa- Ela é um animal de verdade, não de pelúcia, eu a achei escondida debaixo da mesa de doces não na loja de brinquedos... Ela não é fofa? – e ela levantou a cadela para mostrar o rosto a ele, ao que Kurt apenas viu uma expressão entediada e uma jovem rolando os olhos, talvez um pouco vermelha por ter as mãos de Brittany bem abaixo dos seus... oh, bem acima da cintura dela.- Eu estava tão sozinha por ter deixado o Lorde Tubbington na casa dos meus pais... agora tenho companhia aqui!- e ela esfregou seu nariz no focinho de Santana, e quando Kurt viu a expressão sem fôlego e tímida da latina ele soube que tudo ia ficar com essas duas.

-Fico feliz por você.- ele parou um dos garçons e pediu que levasse Brittany para um dos funcionários para que a loira pudesse formalmente comprar a cadela.

Ele se despediu da outra e continuou olhando por aí. Num ponto distante, viu Rachel debruçando-se na cerca de um dos cercados, afagando as orelhas de um dálmata, que, numa olhada mais atenta parecia um jovem estranhamente alto com um sorriso bobo no rosto devido carinho, de alguma forma, conseguiu distinguir o nome Finn na placa, apesar da distância. Esse dom que ele tinha nunca o deixava de o surpreender.

Começou quando ele era pequeno e seu tio levara um filhote de buldogue para ele, chamado Noah Puckerman, apesar de seu parente preferir usar só Puck, essa foi a primeira vez que conseguiu ver que, só para ele, -já que todos pareceram espantados quando ele perguntou de quem era o garoto uma vez, e logo depois vira mudar para a forma de filhote-o cachorro aparecia de forma diferente. Um bem-te-vi convencido, chamado Jessie, anos depois o explicou –se divertindo por saber algo que ele não sabia- que aquela era a forma da alma deles, um alter-ego que apenas alguns humanos conseguiam ver caso se concentrassem, até porque a maioria parecia não estar interessado em tentar. E se o animal quisesse, podia se mostrar assim voluntariamente, mas a maioria parara já que os humanos não eram tão confiáveis.

Kurt suspirou, sempre que pudera tentara reverter essa visão que os animais tinham e ajudar, mas a maioria fugia dele quando percebia que os via ou quando ele tentava lhes falar e, sinceramente, Kurt não os podia culpar por isso, considerando como as coisas iam.

Continuou olhando por aí, cumprimentando pessoas e sorrindo para fotos, respondendo que ainda estava procurando... até que ele viu. 

Num cercado bem a sua frente estava um solitário poodle preto, usando uma gravata-borboleta vermelha e meio afastado dos outros, em maioria com outros convidados os olhando ou brincando com eles e uns três dormiam.

Aproximou-se devagar, observando o pelo curto e cacheado, precisando de gel, ele pensou. E então, sem nem precisar se concentrar muito, pôde ver: um jovem de estatura média-baixa, sentado de pernas cruzadas desleixadamente e cabeça baixa, brincando com a barra da calça preta de lycra que usava. Tinha coxas grossas e fortes, com braços musculosos um pouco e torneados bem delineados pela camisa preta de mangas longas que usava e que deixavam os belos ombros à mostra.

Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente para tirar o fôlego de Kurt, o cachorrinho pareceu notar sua presença e ergueu o rosto. Lindos, curiosos olhos dourados o encararam de volta, emoldurados por um rosto forte e inocente com cabelos negros arrumados por muito gel. Na plaquinha abaixo da gravata lia-se: Blaine.

O filhote parecia tão encantado pelo garoto como a recíproca era verdadeira e disse baixinho, quase sonhadoramente e para si mesmo:

-Lindo... e adorável...

Kurt corou imediatamente, mas respondeu com um sorriso acanhado:

-Obrigado...

E então o filhote piscou, confuso e depois arregalou os olhos dourados, levando uma mão a boca e abaixando o rosto completamente vermelho, percebendo que o outro podia vê-lo.

-Senhor, posso ajudá-lo?- um funcionário se aproximou naquele momento e parecia olhar estranhamente para Kurt. Todavia, aquilo não o impediu de falar.- Interessado em algum?

-Muito. – ele sorriu de lado para o filhote ainda acanhado a sua frente e indicou o pequeno para o funcionário. Este pareceu empolgado.

-Este é uma aquisição recente, bem animado e inteligente, ainda não está adestrado, mas isso é bem fácil nessa raça. Como pode ver ainda tem a cauda –Kurt olhou e riu ao ver que o cachorrinho a balançava de um lado para o outro empolgadamente, as bochechas ainda rosadas.- íamos cortar e castrá-lo hoje cedo, mas ele... digamos, que ele protestou veementemente, então seria melhor tentar isso depois de treiná-lo...

-Não se preocupe, não pretendo fazer algo assim...- ele assegurou, olhando para Blaine que olhava irritado para o outro homem, mas ao virar o rosto para Kurt sorriu aliviado.

-Oh, então pretende mesmo comprá-lo? Vou pegar a papelada, só um segundo, senhor...- e o homem desapareceu num segundo sem nem ouvir a afirmativa de Kurt.

-Ele parece querer se livrar de você...- Kurt comentou, antes de se virar para o filhote.

-É, foi ele quem me levou pro pet shop e não ficou nada feliz quando eu...uhn, ”protestei”.- ele sorriu culpado.

-Bem, eu espero que comigo você eh, “proteste” falando. Por exemplo, você pode começar agora se tiver algum problema comigo te levando para casa.

Blaine queria dizer que era a coisa que ele mais queria desde que o vira, mas achou que isso podia assustá-lo.

-Nenhum, na verdade, quero muito um dono. Ah, eu sou Blaine.

-Eu vi, nome bonito, tem seu glamour. O meu é Kurt.

Blaine sorriu. Eles ficaram num silêncio confortável por um tempo e depois ele se inclinou um pouco na direção do outro e pareceu meio indeciso, mas deu de ombros antes de dizer desconfiado:

-Você não vai mesmo me castrar?

-Claro que não vou, não se preocupe com isso. – e Kurt ficou pensativo depois- Mas espero que você também não saía por aí e traga filhotinhos–Blaine, sim? Meu flat não é tão grande assim...

-Acho que não tem motivo para se preocupar com isso...- e a versão dele riu, balançando o cauda adoravelmente, ele ficou tenso por um momento, mas falou sincero - ... eu sou gay.

-Oh! Eu também, como você deve ter notado... – ele mostrou a própria roupa, fez uma reverência e ambos riram.

-Vejo que estão se dando bem. A papelada, senhor, é só assinar nos locais indicados.- o funcionário voltara e entregava os papeis que Kurt logo começou a assinar. Tome cuidado, senhor...- ele começou depois que Kurt lhe entregou tudo, enquanto verificava-... se for tirar essa gravata dele, ele meio que “insistiu” que eu a levasse, pode ser problemático se...

-Não se preocupem, acho que fica muito bem nele. Bom saber que ele foi quem escolheu, tem bom gosto.- Blaine corou e riu da expressão de desgosto do homem.- Posso pegá-lo agora?

-Só um minuto, vou pegar a coleira e a guia... – e ele abriu o cercado para poder entrar lá, mas Blaine aproveitou e passou por suas pernas saindo e indo se enroscar nas de Kurt. 

-Não se preocupe com isso, ele parece que vai se comportar, não vai? – e ele se abaixou, observando o poodle agora.

-Qual o nome o senhor quer para a plaquinha? – o funcionário foi logo ao ponto para sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse.

-Blaine Hummel. – o cachorrinho latiu em aprovação, pulando animadamente.

*-*-*K&B*-*-*

Dois dias depois, na capa da revista de celebridades, podia-se ver estampado na capa a manchete: Animais famosos; sobre várias fotos, de Kurt, Brittany, Rachel e Sebastian em suas roupas de caminhada passeando com seus cachorros enquanto faziam suas corridas matinais.

E não foram as únicas manchetes de que se tiveram notícias. Os fãs finalmente puderam aproveitar e soltar seu amor por seus ídolos, lendo as revistas que se seguiam avidamente. Afinal, todos os quatro eram bem reservados em suas vidas pessoais e, ao contrário da maioria do ramo, se mantinham razoavelmente fora de escândalos, em especial quando se tratava de suas vidas pessoais. 

Então foi uma comoção atrás da outra. Rachel ficou semanas nas primeiras páginas das revistas, pedindo a todos que a ajudassem a encontrar seu cachorrinho perdido, Finn. Até que uma família finalmente apareceu, contando que o cachorro havia seguida a dálmata deles, Quinn, na volta para casa numa tarde. 

Foi uma cena digna de Hollywood –e coberta pela mídia- quando Rachel chegou a casa e deixou Finn escolher entre ficar com a outra família –e Quinn- ou voltar com ela. Levou algum tempo, mas o dálmata fez sua escolha e agora é visto sempre seguindo sua famosa dona bem de perto.

Alguns dias depois, num evento que permitia animais, um estranho caso bombou no twitter durante o fim da festa. Tudo porque um doberman de um dos convidados começou a seguir, potencialmente interessado, a Cocker Spaniel Santana Pierce por todo o lugar. Muitos twitavam, divertidos com as tentativas frustradas do cachorro e do jeito com a cadela tentava fugir, até que ela parou em frente à dona e começou a latir para o doberman. Santana foi tão insistente que, em minutos, o coitado saía, sumindo de vista ganindo e –literalmente- com o rabo entre as pernas.

Quando dois meses passaram sem mais notícias interessantes, a mídia pensou que seria o fim da agitação canina, então, eles investiram tudo ao cobrirem o próximo grande evento, aumentando as propagandas sobre ele como numa tentativa final de tirar o máximo proveito da situação.

Assim, para a felicidade de –quase- todos, quando um rottweiler –posteriormente identificado com o nome de Azimio- saiu em disparada e atacou o proeminente e glamouroso Kurt Hummel foi uma confusão amplamente documentada e assistida. A comoção foi ainda maior quando o poodle de Hummel, Blaine, entrou numa briga acalorada com o outro cachorro. Depois de muitas fotos, twittes, alguns paramédicos e veterinários tudo se acalmou. 

Kurt Hummel, felizmente, só teve alguns pontos na barriga – as camadas de tecidos de sua roupa receberam boa parte das mordidas-, o poodle também foi tratado e conseguiu sair com o dono para casa ainda naquela noite, enquanto Azimio foi levado pelo veterinário para um cuidado maior.

Essa confusão acabou impedindo que todos notassem o desaparecimento do aclamado Sebastian Smythe e seu cachorro, Dave, da festa e levou dois dias para a mídia começar a se perguntar sobre os seus paradeiros. Em uma semana o mistério foi resolvido, depois de todos na festa terem dado seu depoimento para as revistas, jornais e a polícia, é claro. O São Bernardo foi encontrado na cidade vizinha numa estação da polícia com a gravata de seu dono e os guiou até onde um fã obsessivo havia sequestrado e mantinha preso o senhor Smythe.

Depois disso, tudo se acalmou por bom tempo, mas a mídia e os fãs estariam sempre por perto olhando, seguindo e dando seu apoio quando fosse necessário.

The End.


End file.
